The present invention relates generally to a convertible hat and bag assembly which can function alternatively as a head covering or as a bag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,038 of Dennard, a hat/tote bag combination article is described which comprises a tubular member having a body portion and two closed ends which function as a tote bag in one configuration. The body portion and one closed end of the bag are folded and nested into the second closed end of the bag in an alternative configuration in which the second closed end of the bag functions as a hat. One problem with this arrangement is that different hat and bag styles and fabrics cannot easily be accommodated where the body of the hat must be able to function as the closed end of a tubular bag when turned inside out, and similarly, part of the bag must be able to function as a hat.